Cicatriz
by fefasz
Summary: [TŁUMACZENIE] Nie obchodziło go to, że Sasuke ożenił się z Sakurą, udając, że ją kocha. Nie. To co naprawdę się liczyło to to, że Sakura, nieważne jak długo by się starała, nigdy nie będzie wstanie wymazać blizn, które to on zostawił Sasuke. Przenigdy. Ponieważ, jak na prawdziwego lisa przystało, Naruto uwielbił znaczyć swój teren. Spoilery do rozdziału 700.


Jest to tłumaczenie tekstu Kerky, _Blizna._ Jako że tytuł oryginału jest po polsku, a całość napisana po hiszpańsku, tłumacząc postanowiłam to odwrócić. ;) I tak tytuł jest po hiszpańsku (cicatriz — blizna), a treść po polsku. Jeśli ktoś zna hiszpański, to polecam przeczytać oryginał! I zajrzeć też do innych tekstów Kerky, bo naprawdę warto. :)

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki siedział na przeciwko przywódców najważniejszych rodzin w Konosze i udawał, że z pełnym zaangażowaniem słucha słów Shikamaru Nary. Chociaż naprawdę wywód o nowych sojusznikach w ogóle go nie interesował.

Obrzucił wzrokiem swoich towarzyszy, którzy, w przeciwieństwie do niego, ze skupieniem przysłuchiwali się temu, co mówi Nara. W pierwszym rzędzie siedziała żona Shikamaru, Temari. Obok niej przedstawiciel rodziny Akimichi — Chouji wraz z żoną (co prawda nie pamiętał jej imienia, ale za to cios, który dostał od niej on zamiast Sasuke, bardzo wrył mu się w pamięć). Dalej znajdowała się Hanabi Hyuuga, obecna liderka klanu władającym Byakuganem, potem Ino i Sai, jako przywódcy rodziny Yamanaka i, na samym końcu, ale jedna nie mniej ważny, Sasuke Uchiha i jego żona.

To był bardzo gorący dzień i Naruto nie dziwiło, że Sasuke ubrany był w lekką koszulę z krótkim rękawem, częściowo rozpiętą na piersi. Całkowicie zagubiony we własnych myślach, wbił wzrok w ledwo widoczną bliznę, która przebiegała w poprzek lewego ramienia Uchihy, kilka centymetrów nad łokciem.

 _Lisy znaczą swój teren._

Sakura dostrzegła uważne spojrzenie Naruto i podążyła za nim. Jej wzrok spoczął na bliźnie męża. Zdusiła w sobie jęk i złączyła swoją dłoń z lewą dłonią Sasuke. Sakura nienawidziła tej szramy całym sercem. W tym momencie jeszcze nie istniała żadna medyczna technika, która zwróciłaby stracone ramię jej ukochanemu. Blizna była dla niej największą porażką w jej niewielkim i nic nieznaczącym doświadczeniu najlepszego medycznego ninja.

— Zimna — wymamrotała.

— Sakura, protezy zazwyczaj są zimne — zdenerwował się Uchiha, jakby to była najlogiczniejsza rzecz pod słońcem.

Kobieta nerwowo poprawiła się na krześle. Wyglądało na to, że Naruto nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zaprzestać obserwacji jej męża. A do tego dręczyło ją, że nigdy nie dowie się, co tak naprawdę krąży po głowach tych dwóch mężczyzn.

Lisy to zwierzęta terytorialne. Zazwyczaj wydzielają specjalne substancje, by znaczyć swój teren, ostrzegając tym samym inne zwierzęta, że zbliżają się do obszarów zajętych już przez kogoś innego. I chociaż Naruto chciałby raz jeszcze zostawić swój zapach na ciele Sasuke, to wiedział, że ten zniknie, jak tylko Uchiha weźmie prysznic. A przecieć tego nie chciał. Nie, Naruto pragnął _oznaczyć_ Sasuke w dużo bardziej trwały sposób. _Permanentny._ Pragnął zostawić na nim ślad, którego nawet Sakura nie byłaby w stanie zmazać.

Naruto w końcu dostrzegł zaborczy uścisk, jakim Sakura obdarzyła Sasuke i to tuż pod jego nosem. Ale nie obchodziło go to. Nieważne jak wielkie byłyby wysiłki kunoichi, Sasuke nigdy go nie zapomni i nigdy nie będzie kochał Sakury wystarczająco mocno. Niebieskie i czarne spojrzenia spotkały się. Naruto chrząknął i, nie odrywając wzroku od blizny, położył głowę na zabandażowanej ręce, którą oparł łokciem o stół. Po chwili uśmiechnął się niczym łupieżca, tak, jak lis w oczekiwaniu na swoją zdobycz. Uchiha, chociaż tylko przez sekundę, odpowiedział mu dokładnie takim samym uśmiechem.

Obaj wiedzieli, co oznaczał.

Sasuke mógł dotykać Sakury tą zimną ręką, a ona nawet nie będzie widzieć, że Naruto kiedyś, i to jako jedyny, doświadczał tego, jak to jest czuć _obie_ gorące ręce, przemierzające jego ciało. Słyszeć, jak Sasuke jęczy bez zahamowań w akcie największej rozkoszy i prawdziwej namiętności. Ona mogła cieszyć się chłodem protezy, a on, Naruto, rozkoszować się wspomnieniami rozpalonego do granic możliwości całego ciała Sasuke. A Uchiha musiał przyznać, chociaż tylko przed samym sobą i w głębi ducha, że każda jego cząstka była nasycona Uzumakim, od skóry aż po krew.

Naruto, jak każdy przebiegły lis, zawsze znaczył swoją własność. A ta cienka blizna była tego dowodem. Blizna, która nigdy nie zostanie starta, która będzie tam, bo wspomnienie o Naruto nie mogło być wymazane. Bo Sasuke będzie do niego należał już na zawsze.

 _Bo lisy znaczą to, co jest ich._


End file.
